ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyearth Reignited: Toy Story 2020
''Toy Story ''is an upcoming 2020 fantasy-adventure buddy-comedy science-fiction film directed by Tim Burton, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Tim Burton Productions, Platinum Dunes, Lucasfilm Ltd., Bad Robot Productions, FANDOM, Alibaba Pictures, Rideback, 2DUX², and Berlanti Productions. It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the Toy Story franchise, set to be released on January 4th, 2020 by ABC Circle Films worldwide with Paramount Pictures handling international distribution, Warner Bros. Pictures handling Canadian distribution, Entertainment One handling UK distribution, 20th Century Fox handling distribution in Australia, and StudioCanal handling distribution in Europe. It will be released earlier via YouTube on December 25th, 2019. The film is directed by Tim Burton, Greg Berlanti, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams, produced by Mike Phoenix, Dan Lin, Greg Berlanti, Kathleen Kennedy, and J.J. Abrams, executive produced by John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, and Lee Unkrich, written by Christopher Nolan and Brenda Chapman, and narrated by Patrick Stewart. The film stars an ensemble voice cast of Eddie Redmayne, Hailee Steinfeld, George Newbern, Rowan Atkinson, Lupita Nyong'o, Dee Bradley Baker, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzeenberger, Gal Gadot, Jeff Pidgeon, Sean Ryan Fox, Gabriel Bateman, Sally Hawkins, Alec Baldwin, and Brooklynn Prince. The film is dedicated to Don Rickles and Jim Varney, the original voices of Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog who died on 10th February 2000 and 6th April 2017 respectively. The film received universal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the emotional weight of the story and the dedication to Rickles, although that the use of explosions received some criticism. The film will be released in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It tells the story about a pull-string cowboy doll named Woody (Eddie Redmayne), a pull-string cowgirl doll named Jessie (Hailee Steinfeld), a space ranger named Buzz Lightyear (George Newbern), and some other toys that get lost while on a road trip to a space-themed restaurant named Pizza Planet, ending up in a very insane situation that involves them being abused by Sid (Gabriel Bateman), kidnapped by a thief, dropped off at a daycare, and thrown into landfill. Because of Andy (Sean Ryan Fox), the owner of the toys moving house in 4 days, the gang must venture back to Andy's house in preparation for the move. Plot The film starts with the camera zooming out from a cloud wallpaper, which happens to be a battle event. After it, it is actually Andy playing with his toys, TBA. Cast Main characters * Eddie Redmayne as Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. * Hailee Steinfeld as Jessie, a pull-string cowgirl doll. * George Newbern as Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger superhero and Woody's rival, who later becomes his best friend. * Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Potato Head, a cynical potato-shaped doll with put-together pieces on his body and Mrs. Potato Head's love interest. * Lupita Nyong'o as Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head's love interest. * Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) as Bullseye, Woody's horse. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog, a dachshund slinky toy. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a nervous green Tyrannosaurus figurine. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a smart-talking piggy bank. * Gal Gadot as Bo Peep, a porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's love interest. * Jeff Pidgeon as The Squeeze Toy Aliens, aliens from Pizza Planet. * Sean Ryan Fox as Andy Davis, Woody and Buzz's 11-year-old owner. * Gabriel Bateman as Sid Phillips, Andy's next door neighbor, a 10-year-old psycho and bully, and a criminal who tortures and smashes toys for his own amusement. * Sally Hawkins as Mrs. Davis, Andy's mother. * Alec Baldwin as Sergeant, the leader of a large troop of plastic green army men. * Brooklynn Prince as Hannah, Sid's sister. Characters like Lotso, Ken, and Barbie appear in the film as non-speaking cameos in the daycare. In addition, Lightning McQueen from Cars, Sully from Monsters Inc., DAM Trolls, and Totoro appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. Production Development In 2011, John Lasseter expressed interest in a reboot of the Toy Story franchise. He said that it would be a combination of live-action and visual effects. While pitching the idea to Disney, none of it was accepted. However, in 2012, Disney finally accepted the idea, and announced that the film began production. It was to be released in December 2014. The movie was then in development hell when November 2014 saw the development of a 3rd sequel of the original Toy Story franchise. Disney then announced that the reboot was put on hold until the 3rd sequel, Toy Story 4 was released. However, in August 2018, Mike Phoenix helped the project get back in production and announced Tim Burton, Greg Berlanti, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams as directors, Phoenix himself, Greg Berlanti, Dan Lin, Kathleen Kennedy, and J.J. Abrams as producers, John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, and Lee Unkrich as executive producers, J.J. Abrams, Phil Johnston, Jennifer Lee, and Bob Peterson as screenplay writers, Ellen DeGeneres and Phoenix himself as storywriters, Christopher Nolan and Brenda Chapman as writers, Sharon Calahan and Ben Davis as cinematographers, and Maryann Brandon and Mary Jo Markey as editors. Music The main composers for the film will be Danny Elfman and Hans Zimmer. Additional composing will be handled by Alan Silvestri, Randy Newman, and Christopher Lennertz. It was also announced that they would recompose the music from all of the franchise's films. With permission from Marvel Studios and Activision, they were allowed to use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War for some of the scenes in the film and also recompose the sad ending music from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for when Andy realizes that his toys have gone missing. Visual effects It was confirmed that The Visual Effects Company, Industrial Light & Magic, Weta Digital, Moving Picture Company, Lola Visual Effects, Digital Domain, Tippett Studio, and Framestore will design the film's visual effects. Filming Filming began on August 6th, 2018 at Pinewood Studios in the United Kingdom; it is expected to be complete by April 2019. Reception Box office As of March 2nd, 2020, Toy Story has grossed $3.285 billion. TBA. Critical response The film received universal acclaim from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has an approval rating of 100% and an average rating of 9.3/10 based on 683 reviews, with the Critics Consensus saying: "A full-fledged adventure with mind-blowing visual effects, music with power, and talented acting was caused by a crew of veterans that worked tirelessly everyday of the week to develop it." Release Toy Story is set to be released on YouTube on December 25th, 2019 and on January 4th, 2020 theatrically. Marketing/Theatrical release promotions Theatrical release promotions * Burger King released 12 toys for their Kids Meal in the US and UK. The toys are Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Rex, Sergeant, Hamm, Bo Peep, and The Squeeze Toy Aliens. * In the UK, Tesco did a competition where there is a Toy Story voucher hidden inside 1 item in the store. If you happen to buy the item, you earn $1,000,000 dollars, a signed Toy Story poster, and the tickets to see the movie. * Pepsi released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to the movie premiere at El Capitan Theatre, in California, and other prizes also, in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, BuzzBlast (a blueberry/cherry-flavored Pepsi). * TBA. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions TBA Home media TBA Video Game A tie-in video game, titled Toy Story: The Video Game ''has been announced to accompany the film's theatrical release. It will be developed by Treyarch and published by Activision, Disney Interactive and Paramount Digital Entertainment on Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, and PC. Rating Toy Story is rated PG-13 by the MPAA, for some intense sci-fi violence and action sequences, crude references, and mild language. Sequel A direct-to-video sequel, titled ''Toy Story: The Special Edition Cut will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 25th, 2020, a year after the movie's YouTube release. It will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and Paramount Digital Entertainment and produced by Lucasfilm Ltd., and will include deleted scenes, outtakes, and interviews and will be a darker and much scarier take on the film, with blood and gore in the film and swearing during the outtakes and film, which means that it will be rated R. Trivia * Unlike the first movie in the original franchise, this will include major elements from the second and third movies as well. * This is one of the times where Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is known as ABC Circle Films. * There are some differences. ** Andy was six years old in the first film, but in this movie, he is eleven years old. ** Sid will be more of a psycho kid and will be a criminal as well. ** The visual effects will make the toys look very realistic. Videos ] ] Category:2020 films Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:J.J. Abrams Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Under Construction Category:Toy Story Category:Remakes Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:2020's movie Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Upcoming Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Reimagining Category:YouTube films Category:YouTube movies Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Red Category:Alibaba Pictures Category:ABC CircleFilms Category:Films directed by Tim Burton